High King of All
by Starbeam79
Summary: First, Naruto vanishes; then Sakura finds herself, along with Sasuke and his new team, in one hell of a predicament. Semi-dark Naruto. Rated M for religious sensitive material, language and lemons. I don't own any of the characters, settings, ect. that appear in Kishimoto-sensei's story.
1. Prologue

Prologue -

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, which was hard, considering they were swollen. He looked at his captors. They were asleep at the moment, which he preferred since they enjoyed torturing him when they were awake. The purple haired loudmouth; the red-headed firecracker, that reminded him of his mother at times; the dark, duck haired bastard that he had once been his friend; and the pink haired kunoichi that had been the one to capture him.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Naruto had out ran his teammates in his desire to rescue his teammate Sakura, whom had been captured by Sasuke and his new team. He had reached the hideout and entered. Keeping his guard up and eyes peeled for traps, he went deeper into the cave.**

**There, near the back of the cave she lay, dirty with torn clothes. He ran up to her then, after lifting her head up gently he called out her name softly. She opened her eyes. When she saw him, she hugged him. Naruto held her, stroking the back of her head while whispering comforting words to her. Then he felt something prick his neck where her hand had been. A needle. His cerulean orbs met her sea-green ones and he realized what had happened. Gone was the fearful and grateful Sakura, instead she was grinning. Then darkness over took him as he muttered "Sakura-chan, why?"**

Naruto had awakened in the same position he was in now: Kneeling and covered in only many powerful suppression seals to hold back the bijuu sealed within. He learned later that Sasuke himself had placed them on him. Naruto hadn't said anything, but if he'd wanted to, he could have developed a single seal that would have done the job even better. Then he looked at the two logs standing upright on either side of him. They had been secured to the floor and from each, a chain was attached to each of his wrists with a chakra-suppressing shackle. The shackles were for suppressing his own chakra.

Juugo, the brunette with a multiple personality disorder had left the team after Naruto had secretly taught him how to balance his natural chakra with his own making him a threat no longer. Sakura and Karen had both had a child since his capture (which was how Naruto had been able to estimate how long he'd been captured). Both children had been dumped at the Konoha orphanage after birth. When Naruto learned that, he'd felt ill even if neither of them were his. He knew this because he'd only been allowed to penetrate assholes, both figuratively and literally.

Naruto had no real idea how long he'd been here, probably ten months to a year. He remembered, though, that about a month before he had gone on the mission that had caused the last two members of cell number 7 to vanish, he had learned from his wife, Hinata that he was going to be a father. It had been a wonderful twenty-fourth birthday present. Hoping to get to see his child was the only thing keeping him going.

Tao also helped. The ten-tailed beast was a wonderful conversationalist. While the additional suppression seals held back the chakra, it wasn't enough to keep the two of them from talking. Tao seamed to be very good at cracking jokes, causing Naruto to chuckle every now and then. At the moment, however, Tao was also asleep.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly, a small round ball rolled into the room where they all were, purple smoke issuing out of it. Naruto wanted to shout, alert them of the attack. But he lacked the strength to do so. He also lacked the strength to hold his breath. The last thing he thought before the darkness encompassed him was that he might never get to see his wife and child again.

* * *

Four men came into the room as the poison gas started to clear. They just needed the boy's corpse, so they figured that, in order to avoid a battle they would just kill everyone in there while they slept. They looked at the bodies of the four captors, checking to confirm their kill.

Then they went to where their target was supposed to be. But the blond war hero was gone! The shackles that were supposed to be restraining him lay limply between the support logs. Had he escaped while the others slept? No, they thought. He would have been too weak. So where was his body?

"The boss ain't gonna be happy when he learns that the million ryo bounty ain't here." One of the men said, cringing.


	2. Chapter 1-Welcome to Hell

Chapter 1-Welcome to Hell!

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. _This isn't Sasuke's hideout,_ she thought. _Where are we?_ She saw the other three members of Team Hawk whom, like she, were naked except for a red collar around their necks and a black simple swirl-like marking, two centimeters in diameter, over their hearts, but... "Where's Naruto?" The pink haired kunoichi cried.

This caused the other three to stir and awaken. "Where the hell are we?" The lavender haired Suigetsu asked.

"Hell if I know!" Sakura snapped.

Suigetsu glared at the pinkette, while Sasuke looked around himself. They were in separate cells with no windows, it was more like a cave. One wall was made of bars that were obviously made of iron, as were the dividers. He didn't see any doors to their cells, but did see other prisoners. They also had strange black markings over their hearts. From what he could see, theirs were different from the ones his teammates had. They were also wearing only collars. Some were red as well, while others were yellow or green. Then Sasuke started banging on the bars, hoping to get someone's attention.

"Um, Sasuke," Karen said timidly, "are you sure that's a..." But a noise stopped her before she could finish the sentence. It was a creaking of a door opening.

_Good, _Sasuke thought, _now we might be able to get some answers._ They watched a woman approach their cells carrying what appeared to be a thick clipboard with a pen attached to it. She was dark-skinned with long black hair tied into a pony atop her head. Her halter style mini dress as well as her eyes, however, were blood-red. _Sharingan?_ Sasuke thought. _No, that's their natural color!_

**"I see you've awakened," **the woman said in a deadpan voice.

"Where are we? What do you want with us?" Sasuke demanded, while he and Suigetsu hid their manhood behind their hands, at least as best as they could anyway.

**"This is where you belong,"**

the woman said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. **"As for where you are, well... Welcome to Hell!"** With that last bit her voice became demonic and black leathery wings sprouted from her back, a black thin tail with a lavender tip started swaying behind her. The four gasped at this sudden revolution.

Sakura collected herself first and timidly asked, "How-how did we get here?"

The demoness looked at the young woman as if she were stupid. **"You died of course. But I'm afraid I don't know the details."**

The four of them blanched, "We must have been attacked in our sleep!" Suigetsu muttered.

"Wait, if we're dead and Naruto's not here, does that mean he's still alive?" Sakura asked the demoness.

She chuckled. **"Mortals are so interesting. Just because he's not here with _you_ doesn't mean that he's still in the mortal realm."**

"He must have gone to the other side," Sasuke mused.

**"Wrong again," **the demoness said. She seriously seemed to be enjoying this. **"He's not in here with you lot because his circumstances are... different."**

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

**"You four sinned greatly, and as it was your _final_ try..."**

"Final... try?" Sakura asked timidly.

**"You ever hear of 'Three strikes you're out?' Every soul gets three tries to get to Heaven." **The demoness explained. **"Those with green collars failed their first try. Those with yellow failed their second. Red means that there are no more chances for you."**

"So I take it Naruto's either a green or yellow, right?" Sasuke asked.

**"Wrong again," **the demoness grinned.

Sakura, taking a deep breath to steal herself, looked at the demoness. "So what _did_ happen to Naruto?"


	3. Chapter 2-New Home

Chapter 2-New Home

An hour later -

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. They were no longer swollen! _What's going on?_ He thought, sitting bolt upright. Looking around he found that he was in a large room. The bed he was in was really an indention in the floor filled with large cushions. Framed art depicting demons and humans in provocative positions covered the walls. There were two doors leading off to the sides, one on his right and one on the left, and another straight ahead of him. An illuminated digital clock near the latter door read 10/10 TUE 08:14.

It was his twenty-fifth birthday! He had been the teme's prisoner for eleven months! _Well, now I know._ But then Naruto shoved the thought to the back of his mind for the moment. _So where the hell am I?_ He thought. Then he remembered the attack on the teme's hideout. Was it an attack? Was he now someone else's prisoner? Was he rescued? Those thoughts raced around Naruto's mind for a while until he noticed the window behind him. Hoping that he might be able to find out where he was, Naruto got up, realizing that he was no longer wounded. Then he remembered he healed fast, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he headed to the window.

Peering out he saw, to his astonishment, a red sky above and what appeared to be a metropolis below. In the sky he noticed what appeared to be a palace with golden steps leading up to it. The stair case forked near the bottom becoming three with a large building at the bottom of the straight fork. One fork seemed to lead straight to the building he was in, while the other appeared to lead to somewhere on the other side of the building.

Then he noticed his reflection. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement! His golden blond hair was down to his hips and wilder than usual with what appeared to be orange horns sticking out and a golden band across his forehead with a simple red swirl in its center. Naruto touched it, but only felt flesh, as if it were a tattoo. The horns, however, felt real and scaly.

Then he saw his eyes, although they were still blue, they had a red slit for a pupil. He was bare-chested thus could see that, not only were the suppression seals were gone, but iridescent black feathered wings seemed to slightly fan out from his back. Looking behind him to make sure it wasn't a trick, he saw them with his own eyes, along with something else. A fine-furred tail, similar to a lion's, was sticking out of his black, slightly baggy, hakama pants. The tail's fur was the same golden blond as his hair.

Naruto rushed to the door that had been to his right when he awoke, hoping that it was the exit. _I need to escape, or at least get some answers,_ he thought. The door automatically opened upward with a soft hiss when he approached. Instead of an exit, however, it was another room. Inside was what could only be described as a sex dungeon with another door to his right and another to his left.

He approached the door on his left first, which opened like the other. Again, another room. This one seemed to be an empty, smallish storage room and a dead-end. Naruto went back and ran to the door across from the storage room, which again opened the same way as the others, to find what appeared to be another storage room. This one was the size of a walk-in closet and wasn't empty. It was filled with sex toys of various sizes and uses (not that Naruto knew that).

Naruto rushed back to the bedroom wondering _what the hell!_ He went to the door across from the sex dungeon, which also opened automatically the same way as the others. Again, another room. This one had only one door off it and, at first glance he thought it was a larger storage room. At least until he noticed the indentations in the walls, ceiling and floor that one could easily draw a chain through.

Naruto ran to the door, again opening for him as the rest. Another walk-in closet. This one, however, had whips, chains, thumbscrews and all sorts of other torture equipment. Now he knew what those indentations in the other room were for. Naruto ran back to the bedroom, only one door left. That one must be the exit, or at least lead to it.

He ran to the door but suddenly stopped. It had opened upwards with a soft hiss before he reached it, and Naruto saw why: standing in the doorway was a man with blood-red skin flanked by two women. The man had black shaggy hair with darker black horns protruding from it. He, too, was bare-chested and had a thin red tail with a black arrow-like tip that came out of black tights.

Both women had dark skin, blood-red eyes, black leathery wings and were carrying what appeared to be thick clipboards with pens attached to them. The one on Naruto's left, however, had raspberry colored hair pulled into pig-tails. Her outfit consisted of a lavender midriff top with a matching miniskirt. Her narrow tail was raspberry colored with a blood-red tip.

The other woman's hair was black and pulled up into a high pony tail. Her outfit was a blood-red halter style mini dress. She also had a thin black tail with a lavender tip.

**"Hello, Naruto-kun. I am Lucifer, the Overlord of Hell! Welcome to your new home!" **The man said in a demonic voice.

Naruto blanched at these words. _Hell?_ He thought, then said, "if I'm in Hell, then that means..."

**"Yes, your time in the mortal realm has ended." **Lucifer told him.

"I'm..." Naruto began then quickly said, "wait! Where's Sakura-chan and the teme?"

Lucifer chuckled, **"always others first, huh? Don't worry, you will see them soon enough."**

Naruto didn't like the sound of that but then another thought hit him: "Hey, did they get cool tails and wings, too?"

Lucifer looked at the young man, not being able to hide his surprise, while the women chuckled softly. Then he too chuckled, **"you will see soon enough."**

Naruto grinned. "So who are the ladies?"

Lucifer motioned to the dark-haired woman, **"this is Helen"** then he motioned to the pink haired woman **"and Stardust. Stardust is my secretary and Helen will be yours. She will also help you out later. First, however, your mother wishes to see you."** Lucifer explained.

Naruto's face went from grinning to complete surprise. "Kachan's here?"

**"Only because Heaven could not handle her," **Lucifer muttered.

Naruto snickered, "and you can?"

A bead of sweat appeared on Lucifer's forehead before he hastily said, **"Let us not keep her waiting, shall we?"** Causing the women to chuckle softly again.


	4. Chapter 3-Explanations

Chapter 3-Explanations

Lucifer was leading Naruto down the corridors when he started explaining a few things to the blond. **"First, I want you to know that you will not be able to see your father."** He said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked. "I mean, his soul's no longer sealed in the shinigami anymore, so..."

**"Exactly," **Lucifer said. **"Did you happen to look out your window?"**

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "that's when I saw my reflection and..."

**"Did you see the palace above us?" **Lucifer asked, interrupting the young ninja.

"Well, yeah," He answered. "What is that place anyway?"

**"That is the Palace of the High King of All," **Lucifer answered, **"also know as the Almighty or Kami. Anyway, that is also where the souls of those whose souls were sealed away then unsealed go, as well as anyone who had died as a living sacrifice for religious purposes."**

"So touchan's there?" Naruto asked.

**"That's right, Naruto-kun," **Lucifer said. **"The reason I told you that you will not be able to see him is because, contrary to what you might have been told, there is no Kami, at least not at present."**

"What's that mean?" Naruto cried.

**"Well, when Kami created the worlds and their inhabitants, He used up most of His power." **Lucifer explained. **"Once everything was created He went off to rest and hasn't been seen since. However, He did leave most of his left over power behind. That is what we call the Powers that Be, or the Deep Magic. Before He left, however, He told us that He would be reborn as a celestial being to mortal parents. The child has in fact been born and we now await His awakening."**

"Awakening?" Naruto asked.

**"Right now the Almighty's power sleeps within the young man, waiting for Him to become strong enough to use them." **Lucifer explained.

"How will He know?" Naruto asked. "Are you going to tell Him or..."

**"He will figure it out on His own," **Lucifer said. **"The Almighty is also all-knowing. Anyway, on to our second subject, your role here."**

"Which is?"

**"Your mother, considering that the laws of marriage do not apply in the afterlife, technically became single again." **Lucifer explained. **"As such, I have taken her as one of my mates, the closest thing that the afterlife has to spouses. Anyway, as she is now a Hell Lord, you, as her firstborn, are to be trained to become a Hell Lord yourself as will your own firstborn when he gets here."**

"My own... Wait, what?" Naruto cried in horror.

**"The child that your mortal mate had bore you," **Lucifer said. **"When he dies, he too will become either a Hell Lord or a Heaven Lord, depending on which ever suites him best."**

"So, the child that Hinata and I had together was a boy?" Naruto said softly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out.

**"That is correct, Naruto-kun." **Lucifer answered, **"your mate Hinata named him Minato after your father."**

That did it, Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He found himself sinking to the floor, sobbing. Lucifer said nothing and let the young man cry his fill.

"Sorry," Naruto said after he had pulled himself together.

**"For what?" **Lucifer asked. **"Your corporeal heart may be celestial but your metaphorical heart is human."**

"Still, breaking down like that..." Naruto said.

**"Is to be expected," **Lucifer finished for him. **"You had just received emotionally strenuous news. It would be surprising if you had _not_ broken down like that."**

"Ok," Naruto said, "so back to what you were telling me, about becoming a Hell Lord, I don't..."

**"I shall be teaching you how it all works, do not worry." **Lucifer said after they started walking again. **"And your first lesson on that will begin after we have seen your mother."**


End file.
